TFN 006 Loom And Dorid talk to captain
PM *** Caleb added Loom, Dorid *** PM Caleb: So you both head with Carl to the Capital building today there are guards out front. PM *** Loom waves. *** PM *** Dorid does too! *** PM Caleb: Guard: Good Morning, what is your purpose here today? PM Dorid: Captain Kelvyn wanted to see us this morning! PM Caleb: Guard: fair enough, she should be in her office. PM Caleb: They wave you on through. PM *** Loom heads up to the captain's office! *** PM *** Dorid follows with Carl! He's wearing his pretty hat. *** PM Caleb: The Captain is busy at work " so you didnt skip town yesterday." PM Loom: Was that an option? PM Dorid: Why would we skip town? PM Caleb: Captain: Always a possibility with freelancers, and you did vanish for the whole day. PM Loom: We were busy. PM Loom: ((What's the lord's name again?)) PM Dorid: We did a lot of things! PM Caleb: Captain: yes it appears one of you John was it is still busy apparently. PM Dorid: Probably! PM Loom: (((brb)) PM Caleb: ((ok )) PM Loom: ((Back, sorry.)) PM Loom: ((So what's the lord's name?)) PM Dorid: ((I can't remember!)) PM Caleb: (( sorry I now understand the pain of two chats.)) PM Caleb: (( Lord Norwell.)) PM Loom: What do you know about Lord Norwell? PM Caleb: Captain: started making waves 5 years ago , wanted to restart the old mining operations, kept sending surveying crews down, other than that he runs a major shipping business, why do you ask? PM Loom: We think he's involved in all this. Maybe even ground zero of the whole mess. PM Dorid: He doesn't sound very nice! PM Caleb: Captain: and do you have evidence? PM Loom: Define 'evidence'. PM Caleb: Captain: Incontrivertiable proof. PM Dorid: Even eyewitness testimony isn't that! PM Loom: It's true. Magic exists. PM Caleb: Captain: at least a strong enough case to have him brought in for questioning. PM Caleb: Captain: and with a zone of truth we are usualy able to confirm eyewitness testimony. PM Dorid: True! PM Caleb: Captain: what do you have? PM Dorid: I don't think we have anything yet, do we, Loom? PM Loom: We have the sentient who has been making these constructs on Lord Norwell's command. Lord Norwell is coercing this being into service by means of a device in his possession. PM Caleb: Captain: and who and where is this sentient? PM Dorid: His name is Zouask, and he lives underground! Really far. PM Loom: A denizen of the underdark. PM Loom: That it sounds like Lord Norwell spent a lot of money to dig down to. PM Caleb: Captain: you went to the undercity? PM Caleb: Captain: if you can bring paperwork or anything that indicates Norwells involvement or this Zouask then I can do something. PM Dorid: We can try! PM Loom: That's the plan. PM Loom: Just warning you before we accidentally get arrested for pursuing our leads. PM Dorid: I don't want to be arrested. PM Caleb: Captain: As long as you bring me evidence you will still get paid and not arrested, just make sure to get proof. PM Loom: We'll get him. PM Dorid: We'll try! He's not been very nice to Carl. PM Loom: No, no he has not. PM Loom: Carl, do you hve any other relevant information you haven't given us yet? PM Caleb: Carl: Unsure what would be Relevant Loom. PM Loom: ANy information on Lord Norwell. PM Caleb: Carl: Only saw Norwell couple times, never spoke near us constructs. PM Dorid: Hmph. Rude! PM Dorid: Do you have any help you can give, Captain? PM Loom: Where did you see him, Carl? PM Loom: What was the context? PM Caleb: Carl: visiting Zuaosk PM Dorid: Carl could be a witness! PM Caleb: Captain: Constructs are not admissable as witnesses. PM Dorid: ... what? Why not? PM Caleb: Captain: If you can prove the construct is sentient and has free will then maybe. PM Caleb: Captain all I can offer you is a lighter patrol around Norwells house than normal tonight. PM Dorid: Okay! What time would be a good time to go? PM Caleb: Captain: Lord Norwell should arrive by 8 P.M. at the event tonight PM Loom: All right. PM Loom: We won't say anymore so you have deniability. PM Dorid: Thanks!! PM Caleb: you all head out? PM *** Dorid sure does! ***